WarriorAngira
WarriorAngira (戦士アンギラ SenshiAngira) is a anthropomorphic Anguirus warrior and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality WarriorAngira is a precise and serious samurai and fights with honor and nobility; mainly fighting with his fists, but also knows when to use his wind-based powers when the time is right. He is VERY determined to fight against evil monsters and other threats to protect his homeland and will not give to the point other monsters would have retreated. History Debut: The Burning Ravages of Tokyo: Space Monster Directive WarriorAngira first appeared to defend the city of Tokyo from the invading space monster who had come to invade it. WarriorAngira flew down from a beam of light and then started to attack all of the space monsters on his own. KyodaiGoji then appeared to also help him and fought off Space DevilZilla and Cyber-King. WarriorAngire stated off his attack by fighting against both Neo Titan and Hetzer; Hetzer fired some AP rounds at WarriorAnigra, only for WarriorAngira to tank the rounds with his spiky shell; he then charged forwards and bashed at his enemies with his sword. WarriorAngira took on all of the space monsters by blasting his hurricane winds breath against them all, blowing them away. WarriorAngira and Hetzer then got into a lengthy duel, in which they were evenly matched for a while. Neo Titan then joined in on the fray; to which WarriorAngira swung his spiky tail against the two. Hetzer stabbed at his tail and then Neo Titan breathed fire at it, causing WarriorAngira to reel his tail back. WarriorAngira then blasted a powerful beam of his hurricane wind breath against the two again, this time the buildings were sent flying at Hetzer and Neo Titan; the two space monsters then shielded themselves. WarriorAngira and Hetzer then both charged at each other; Hetzer and WarriorAnguira slashing at each other with their blades. Hetzer then stabbed WarriorAngira in the stomach, causing WarriorAngira to bleed. WarriorAngira then kicked both of his legs at Hetzer, sending Hetzer flying back. WarriorAngira then jumped up into the air and then slammed his sword into the ground, sending out a shockwave that dealt with some damage against the space monsters and destroyed the Cyber-King. Hetzer then flew back in and fired AP rounds at WarriorAngira again, this time also shooting shrapnel at WarriorAngira's neck, injuring him. As WarriorAngira fell down, Hetzer then blasted at WarriorAngira some more, before then WarriorAngira blasted a wind blast against him. However then at that moment, Space DevilZilla fired his ray at him, sending WarriorAngira crashing against some buildings. WarriorAngira was heavily injured and was then summoned back into the clouds from a beam of light. However, despite being beaten badly, the space monsters then retreated from Tokyo. As the evil monsters fled, WarriorAngira then took one last look at them and Tokyo, before then closing his eyes and going to rest, going back into the clouds to heal. The clouds then closed and then vanished. WarriorAngira's work was done there for the time being. Abilities & Arsenal * Spiky Carapace: '''WarriorAngira has a very sharp, spiky carapace that acts as armor; so when hitting enemies it can deal with major puncture damage. * '''Katana: '''WarriorAngira's signature weapon is a mighty katana that is strong enough to slice through mountains and he can use it to slice and slash against his opponents. WarriorAngira can also create shockwaves by slamming his sword into the ground very hard. * '''Launching Spikes: '''WarriorAngira can shoot spikes out from his back like porcupine's quills. * '''Spiky Tail: '''WarriorAngira has a very spiky tail that he can use for combat like a club against his foes. * '''Burrowing: '''WarriorAngira can burrow underground at fast speeds. * '''Hurricane Wind Breath: WarriorAngira can release a powerful gust of wind from his mouth that can blow enemies away. ** Wind Blasts: 'WarriorAngira can also summon powerful gusts of wind attacks from the palms of his hands. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''WarriorAngira is very strong; capable of lifting monsters twice as big as him. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''WarriorAngira is very athletic and has enhanced agility. * '''Regeneration: '''WarriorAnigra can regenerate. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''WarriorAniga has enhanced stamina. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''WarriorAngira has enhanced endurance. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''WarriorAngira can jump up to very high lengths. Trivia * WarriorAngira is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Anguirus, coming after Saladini. * Originally he was simply named "'Warrior Anguirus" up until his name was simplified to be simply be known as "WarriorAngira". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Anguirus Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Protector Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)